


Spellbound

by hyucksake



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Basically just NCT Dream at Hogwarts, Chensung are pranksters, Fluff, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, hyuck says to stan loona, lots of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksake/pseuds/hyucksake
Summary: A collection of NCT Dream at Hogwarts oneshots, enjoy.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to start this off by saying that Hogwarts AUs give me life so i felt that it was necessary for me to write one. This is pure crack, just to clarify.

"Okay but think about it, we've never seen aliens but that doesn't mean they don't exist right? Aliens could be living on earth with us, there might even be one in this very room-" The Ravenclaw was cut off by someone throwing their book at them from across the train compartment, the small Chinese boy glared at the Gryffindor. "What the fuck was that for, asshole?" He cried, kicking the other boy in the shin.

"No one cares about your fucking alien bullshit Renjun." The Gryffindor sneered before cursing at the pain in his shin. "Jesus fuck what are your boots made of, steel?"

Renjun stared the taller boy in the eyes and spoke. "Bloodlust." He deadpanned. The boy withered underneath his gaze before running to his boyfriend.

"Jenoooo," He whined. "Renjun's scaring me." He pouted as the Hufflepuff merely chuckled fondly at the younger.

"Hyuck started it." Renjun yelled from across the compartment.

"Maybe if you stanned Loona I wouldn't have thrown Mark's book at you." Donghyuck yelled back.

"What the _fuck_ does that mean?" Chenle muttered to himself. Jisung patted him on the back comfortingly.

"Muggle slang is confusing, I know." The Gryffindor said in complete understanding of the Slytherin's confusion.

"Oh my god," Donghyuck muttered to himself as he realised something. "I won't hear a Loona song until school break."

"Hyuck please don't cry again," Jeno spoke frantically, watching the tears well up in the Gryffindor's eyes he cursed. "For fuck's sake Hyuck."

"I'll miss you Chuu." Hyuck whispered, staring out the window dramatically.

"Can all of you shut up, I have a headache." Mark groaned from across the compartment, the Slytherin was fed up with the rest of them.

"That's not my problem." Renjun shrugged.

"Sad," Hyuck said apathetically.

"Maybe if you stanned Loona," Jeno spoke, before looking at his boyfriend in apprehension. "Did I do it right?"

"You're doing amazing sweetie." Hyuck smiled at the hufflepuff. 

"Gross," Jisung commented.

"Disgusting," Chenle added.

"Get a room," Renjun gagged.

"I hate all of you." Mark complained, standing up and leaving the compartment to find his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, just saying.  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> If you want you can leave requests for oneshots in my curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/hyucksake
> 
> Follow me on twitter @hyucksake


End file.
